<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here's a Tip by magicsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478623">Here's a Tip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsoup/pseuds/magicsoup'>magicsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Voltron, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsoup/pseuds/magicsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Coffee Shop / College AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here's a Tip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pidge, I’m a mess,” I said into the phone as I pressed it between my ear and shoulder. All the while, I was also trying to juggle all my books and find the ever moving Animation 100 class.</p><p>“I think you need to relax,” she said.</p><p>“That’s coming from you, Miss. 22 Credit Semester.”</p><p>“Hey, I want to finish my master’s before I’m 25. And don’t call me ‘miss.’”</p><p>“Okay, fine. Whatever.”</p><p>“I think you need a coffee break.”</p><p>“How many have you had today?”</p><p>“Three if you aren’t counting the one currently in my hand.”</p><p>“Pidge, it’s ten in the morning.”</p><p>“I’ve been up since 4. Get over yourself, dipshit.”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t been able to find any decent coffee on campus, so I’m out of luck.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Coffee on campus is shit. Just go to the place I go to all the time. It’s a little more out of the way from the arts building but it’s nice and quiet if you can get the baristas to shup up.”</p><p>“Text me the address. I’ll find it after my next class. I have a three-hour break and it’s been hell unless I can find a quiet spot to work.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Definitely. All right. I gotta go. My professor is looking at me like I’m crazy.”</p><p>“You are crazy. See you later.”</p><p>I threw my phone in my art bag and turned another corner. Finally, the right classroom. It had been almost a full week and it was always impossible to find. The class itself wasn’t interesting. I loved drawing, don’t get me wrong. It just felt a little elementary compared to my skill, so the two and a half hours felt more like two and a half years. The minute we were dismissed, I rushed to pack up my tools and book it over to the other side of campus to get my first coffee outside of home in over two weeks.</p><p>I followed Pidge’s directions and headed off campus by a little less than a mile. The café was called Lion’s Coffee which hopefully meant they made their espresso strong. As I walked through the door, a little bell chimed, and it made me flinch. Already not off to a good start, but the strong wall of coffee aroma immediately made me forget the cheesy novelty. The cheesiness didn’t stop at the door, however. Decorated from floor to ceiling was paper lions in multiple different colored summer outfits. It made my face scrunch in distaste. Apparently, my feelings were noticeable as the barista manning the cash register made a snarky remark.</p><p>“Too bright for your tastes, sourpuss?” the skinny guy with a blue Hawaiian shirt said. He spoke a little too loudly for my taste, but I guess that’s what you want in a barista, especially at this place.</p><p>“Large drip coffee with a shot of your darkest espresso,” I said, not drawing any attention to the comment.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want any cream or sugar? Might make you smile for once.”</p><p>“No cream. No sugar.”</p><p>“Alright. You wanna try—”</p><p>“Just take my order, gosh,” I said, my temper rising at his persistence.</p><p>“Coming right up. $2.10.”</p><p>I pulled out exact change from my wallet and handed it over. I started to walk away but was stopped by the barista’s booming voice again.</p><p>“What? No tip from Mr. RedFace?”</p><p>“What? Seriously?” I asked, turning towards him and twisting my face up.</p><p>“I just thought, you know, one starving college student to another, tips are nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, they are. They also have to be earned.”</p><p>“Oo, sting. Alright, challenge accepted. Here’s the tip you earned: you best not leave your schoolwork with the cute barista.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” I said as he held up my portfolio binder. “Give me that.”</p><p>I tried to snatch it out of his hand, but he stepped further back behind the countertop.</p><p>“You’ll get it back,” he said, turning around and fumbling with something, “if you try this.”</p><p>He turned around, a little plate and a cookie sitting atop my binder. He stretched out his hands with raised eyebrows as if he was expecting something.</p><p>“What’s this?” I asked, looking at the cookie.</p><p>“You’ll have to try it and find out.”</p><p>I hesitated to take it, but I didn’t want him to see inside the binder.</p><p>“Alright,” I said and grabbed everything from him.</p><p>“Go ahead and sit. I’ll bring your coffee to you,” he said and went right back to making coffee, humming as he did so.</p><p>I watched his back for a second and then went to find a table outside. I put my headphone around my neck and pulled out my chemistry homework. It wasn’t due till next week, but I wanted my weekend free. Pidge got the new Grand Theft Auto and I wanted to practice while she studied. As if he could ever beat Pidge at anything really.</p><p>In the process of finding the right page in his chemistry book, a tall figure stood over the table.</p><p>“Your coffee, Red.”</p><p>“Red?”</p><p>“Well we don’t know each other’s names now do we?”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to have a nametag?”</p><p>“I keep losing it, so they refuse to give me a new one.”</p><p>“Sound like you, Blue.”</p><p>“Blue, huh? That’s cool. It’s like we’re mysterious strangers,” he said and sat in the seat across from me.</p><p>“We are strangers,” I said, grabbing my cup from his hand.</p><p>“Right. Alright. Enjoy your homework. See ya around, Red,” he winked and walked back inside.</p><p>That guy just exuded confidence. It was both refreshing and annoying. I took a sip of coffee and melted at how good it was. No wonder Pidge spend all her time between classes here. I put my headphones on and started my work. Out of the corner of my eye, the cookie on the plate looked ever more enticing. I did promise to eat it.</p><p>I took a bite and nearly died. I had never tasted anything as good as this in my life. I wasn’t one to go for sweets usually, but this was worth enduring “Blue” for.</p><p>My phone began to ring, and it almost made me upset that it was interrupting my cookie experience. Thankfully it was only Pidge.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” I said as soon as the phone clicked.</p><p>“I am sorry about him. I forgot he was working right now,” Pidge replied back.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Lance wasn’t there?” she asked.</p><p><em>Lance</em>, I thought. <em>So much for the mystery.</em></p><p>“Yeah, he was there. I’m upset because this is the best cookie I’ve ever had in my life and you’re the reason I have to come back here.”</p><p>“Oh, unless cookie is a euphemism for something, you tried Hunk’s treats.”</p><p>“Hunk?”</p><p>“Yeah. He makes them and Lance sells them at the café.”</p><p>“More like pushes them on people.”</p><p>“Sound like him. The place is nice though, right?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” I said, finally taking a second to glance around. The place was in a nice quite area with plenty of greenery outside. Despite the gaudy décor, the place was actually great for studying. “It’s very quiet outside.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. I would stay outside if I wanted to avoid Lance’s pestering.”</p><p>“Good tip.”</p><p>“Alright. I should go. I have to get back to class. You coming over this weekend?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>“Sweet. Bye,” she said and hung up.</p><p>The couple hours I could spend there went by slowly, but it was productive now that I finally have a quiet space to work. Campus, especially around the arts building, was always so busy and noisy. I packed up my things and left through the side gate. I didn’t need to be stopped with another encounter inside. Goodness knows if I went in there, he might have sent me off with a blended heart attack or something. The walk back to campus was long, but thankfully the wind was picking up. Fall was coming and I was thankful for an excuse to take a walk.</p><p>My last class went by so much easier now that I had a decent amount of caffeine in my body. I made it early for my bus and was able to catch up on some reading for my Composition class. When I got home, I went immediately to the shower before Shiro got home. Once he did, Shiro wanted to prioritize the burgers he brought over his shower. I was happy for decent food, but not so happy about the smell.</p><p>“How was your day?” Shiro asked as we hunched over the kitchen counter, digging into the burgers with urgency.</p><p>“It was fine. Classes were boring.”</p><p>“I talked to Pidge.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“We had computer problems at work.”</p><p>“Fair,” I said, mouth full of fries.</p><p>“She said you made a friend.”</p><p>“No I didn’t—Oh, Lance?”</p><p>“Is that his name?”</p><p>“Well, I’m not actually supposed to know that.”</p><p>“Oh?” Shiro asked, looking up at me while he reached for his soda across the counter.</p><p>“There was a thing. He didn’t tell me his name, but Pidge kind of filled me in.”</p><p>“Did you ask Pidge for his name?”</p><p>“No, it’s not like that,” I said, narrowing my eyes at him. Brothers could be so intrusive.</p><p>“Okay, so what <em>is</em> it like then?”</p><p>“He works at this coffee shop Pidge recommended and I went there between classes. That’s all.”</p><p>“It’s good you found a place to hang.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nice and quiet.”</p><p>“Is it off campus?”</p><p>“Just by a little bit.”</p><p>“Worth it though?”</p><p>“So worth it. Amazing coffee.”</p><p>“That’s good. I’ll have to try it one of these days.”</p><p>“Sure,” I said, paying more attention my burger.</p><p>“Are you working this weekend?”</p><p>“Yeah. Morning shift Saturday. Afternoon shift Sunday. I’m going to Pidge’s place to play the new GTA after work Saturday.”</p><p>“You’ll never beat her.”</p><p>“Didn’t think I would.”</p><p>“I’m glad everything is going well.”</p><p>I looked up at him suddenly. He was smiling. That was never good.</p><p>“What’s up?” I asked.</p><p>“Another letter from your mom came today,” he said, nodding behind him to the pile of things sitting on the actual dining table.</p><p>“I’ll read it later,” I lied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Working Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedicated to a special someone ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat alphabetizing albums and listening to Coran rant on about some lost dream of him being a superhero in space. I’m not sure why his show is so popular, but he does always play the best music. Allura was sitting in the desk across from me with her feet in the air and hair swinging against the chair as she rocked back and forth.</p><p>“You’re going to hurt yourself one of these days,” I muttered.</p><p>“You don’t know how to have fun,” she said, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it.</p><p>“I’m plenty fun,” I said, holding up a Go-Go’s album. Not the best example right now.</p><p>“Right. You know my friend Axca is having a party tomorrow. You should come. You can come prove to me how fun you are,” she said, leaning forward over the desk towards him. She didn’t really want him there. She was just challenging him.</p><p>“I think I’ll pass. I have better things to do with my life than get smashed with your loser friends.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” she said and went back to leaning.</p><p>I looked down at my watch. 3:00.</p><p>I got up, tapped lightly on the glass, waving to Coran. I swung my bag on and waved to Allura before I headed out the door. I walked to catch my bus back towards campus. Pidge was lucky enough to live in one of the few student dorms. This year, however, she moved into a new dorm with a roommate. I had yet to meet him, but she never spoke ill of him since school started so I assumed he was alright.</p><p>I knocked firmly on the door, knowing full well Pidge probably had headphones on.</p><p>“Hey there,” a tall stocky guy answered the door. There was a warm air coming from the room and the smell of baked goods wafting out. My stomach started to growl at the thought of food.</p><p>“Hey, you must be the roommate. I’m Keith,” I introduced myself.</p><p>“Hunk,” he said, putting his hand to his chest.</p><p>“Wait, Hunk? As in Hunk’s Treats?”</p><p>“Working title,” he added.</p><p>“Move, Hunk. Let the poor man in,” Pidge said, shoving Hunk to the side.</p><p>“Sorry. Yeah, come in,” Hunk said and opened the door wider.</p><p>“Hunk is making more cookies. You want one?” Pidge said, leading the way to the kitchen.</p><p>“You know I do. I didn’t know Hunk was your roommate,” I said taking a small shortbread cookie filled with jam. It wasn’t the same as the one at the café, but after taking a bite I realized that it didn’t matter. Apparently, anything Hunk baked would make you want to marry him immediately.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry I didn’t mention it,” she said.</p><p>“Hunk, man. Your cookies are to die for. Will you move in with me just so I could have these whenever?”</p><p>Hunk laughed.</p><p>“You’re welcome to be my taster anytime. Pidge and Lance have already claimed their positions. Lance gets the spoon. Pidge gets the bowl.”</p><p>“I would be honored just to smell it.”</p><p>“Well I think that leaves you with whisk and spatula duty. It’s yours if you want the position.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” I said, finishing off the cookie.</p><p>“Another?” Hunk said, handing me another cookie without hearing my answer.</p><p>“So, I take it you’re close with Lance?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah. We went to high school together, so we’ve been best buds ever since. You two have met?”</p><p>“I made him take a trip to Lion’s,” Pidge explained.</p><p>“That would explain the cookie obsession.”</p><p>“Yeah. I think the one I had was chocolate crunch or something.”</p><p>“Double Mocha Cocoa Crunch. Yeah. That’ll do it,” he said, and my mouth watered even at the name.</p><p>“Coffee was good too,” I said more to Pidge.</p><p>“I hate to admit it, but Lance actually makes better coffee outside of work,” Pidge said.</p><p>“He’s a man of many talents,” Hunk agreed.</p><p>“Interesting guy that Lance,” I said and walked out of the kitchen. “So, where’s that game you owe me?”</p><p>“I have it set up already,” Pidge said, slamming her small body on the green beanbag and passing over the controller as I sat on the couch behind her.</p><p>“New GTA?” Hunk asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve been waiting to play it here,” I explained.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s pretty fun,” Hunk said and went towards the door. He grabbed some keys off the wall and opened the door.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Pidge asked.</p><p>“I wanna leave early in case there is traffic.”</p><p>“Alright. Have fun, but not too much fun,” Pidge said and waved as he walked out the door. “He’s going to see his girlfriend.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s cool,” I said, my words slurring as I started to set up the game.</p><p>The game was great, and Pidge kept quiet as she studied. We had a good friendship going. Neither of us bothered the other and we both were equally accepting of the teasing from the other. It worked well ever since we were young and our brothers would hang out, so we had to suffer together. Only the best friendships start with shared pain. Pidge ended up getting bored of studying and decided to order pizza to help the time pass. The pizza and game went smooth. Pidge tried to explain her work to me at one point, but the only thing I understood was “hard drive.” Eventually the night had to end, and I went back home.</p><p>The next day, I got a chance to sleep in and then went off to work. It felt like such a repetitive task going to work and organizing albums. Coran always made such a mess after each broadcast and Allura was no help. The only time the job had some sort of fun to it was when Coran felt like taking a snack break and let me pick the music. It was a refreshing break from the day and I loved sharing my passions with people especially when they didn’t know it was me.</p><p>“I feel like I should make a change,” Allura said while she talked on speaker phone.</p><p>“You need to catch that Lotor guy,” her friend said back.</p><p>“Ugh, I know. He just doesn’t seem to realize I exist.”</p><p>“Maybe you need to make him jealous,” the friend said, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“How do you expect me to do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know. New outfit? Hang out by his classes? Maybe get another loser to hang by your side for a while.”</p><p>“What? How am I going to find someone to do that?”</p><p>“What about that skinny guy you dated?”</p><p>“No, I can’t go back to him.”</p><p>“I’m not saying backslide, but he was obsessed with you, right? Just make him think you like him again and he’ll do all the work. Lotor would have to notice you then.”</p><p>“That’s actually not a dumb idea. We’ll see. Who knows if he’ll even want to speak with me again? I did kind of leave not on great terms.”</p><p>“I repeat. He was <em>obsessed</em> with you. You just have to fake an apology and he'll be back at your feet.”</p><p>“I could try. I’ll keep you updated. Wanna go to the mall tomorrow? I should at least try a new outfit first,” she said, and I finished my work, so I left the room. Allura was actually a decent girl, but her friends made her pretty shallow sometimes. I didn’t like to see her throw her life away like that.</p><p>Coran liked to mentor her sometimes. I guess he was close to her dad when he was younger, so they always treated each other like family.</p><p>-</p><p>I was both dreading and looking forward to coffee after Animation 100. Class ended up being more relaxing than I thought. It was mostly free time to finish our recent project, so it was fairly quiet. After, I was very close to deciding against coffee but the thought of any sort of baked good from Hunk made me automatically start walking towards Lion’s. I watched the building as it came closer and closer. Maybe he wasn’t working today, and I was freaked out for nothing. I walked inside, hearing that familiar chime. Lance was at the counter talking to someone else in line. Of course, he’s here.</p><p>The place looked different though. The paper lions were now in scarves and sweaters. There was also pumpkins accompanying the décor.</p><p>“Red, you’re back!” Lance said, nearly throwing himself over the counter after the woman left the register.</p><p>“Large black coffee,” I said.</p><p>“Yup. $1.60,” Lance said, punching it in the system.</p><p>“And do—”</p><p>“And?” Lance said, looking at him with glee. It made me want to walk right back out the door at how smug he looked.</p><p>“Any treats today?” I asked and Lance’s grin nearly blinded me.</p><p>“You’re in luck. He made something I think you’ll like.”</p><p>“Good. How much?”</p><p>“Nah, friends pay as they like,” Lance said, waving his hand.</p><p>“Alright. For the Hunk fund,” I said, handing him the $1.60 for my drink and an extra $5 for Hunk.</p><p>“Woah, you must have really liked that cookie.”</p><p>“You could say that,” I said and backed away from the counter. I waited for my order at the pick-up counter like everyone else this time. Monday was a little more busy than last week, so I guess he didn’t have the time to personally bring me my drink. He called out a few orders as his coworker made them and finally got to mine.</p><p>“Yo, Red. Careful it’s hot,” he winked as he handed me a little plate with a piece of cake.</p><p>“Coffee cake?” I asked.</p><p>“The very best,” he said, a little louder than normal. “No one does coffee cake like Hunk’s Treats.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks,” I said, taking it along with my coffee. I took my usual seat outside and set my things down. When I took a closer look at the cup, I noticed the name “Red” was written in actual red sharpie. Before I even touched anything else, I dove right into the coffee cake. Lance was right. I’ve never had a coffee cake as good as this one.</p><p>I got my stuff out and put my headphones on so I could work. About halfway into my work, someone came behind me and pulled my headphones down.</p><p>“Hey, Red. I’m on my break. Mind if I join you for a second?” Lance asked, spinning around to face me.</p><p>“Don’t think I could stop you even if I said no,” I told him, moving my work closer so he had space to put down his drink. I could smell the sugar from here.</p><p>“Great. I had something I wanted to ask you.”</p><p>“Shoot,” I said, taking a sip from my cup.</p><p>“Well you see, there is this party I got invited to on Friday and, although, I love my friends, they are kind of dorks, and I wanted to kind of look cool, since it’s a cool crowd and everything, and I was hoping maybe I could convince you to join me? Since you seem cool and all. You might help me fit in more.”</p><p>I froze. I did not expect him to ask me something like that. Or to even admit to me being “cool” which was way far from the truth. His eyes seemed strained and his hands clasped tight around his drink. Was he nervous? Lance was actually breaking the calm and confident exterior I knew? I guess I had only known him for like a day, but it felt like longer.</p><p>“Um,” I said, trying to say something before it was too late.</p><p>“Oh, right. We’re still strangers. Look, if you want to come, you can text me,” he said, picking up my cup and writing something on it. “If not, just don’t text. It’s not a big deal either way. Really.”</p><p>I looked down at the cup and saw ten digits all in a row.</p><p>“I don’t even know what I was thinking. You probably don’t even like parties. It’s chill. Don’t sweat it. I have to go back. Enjoy your coffee cake,” he rambled and walked back inside. I watched him as he went and then stared back at my cup. A party. With Lance. We didn’t even know each other’s names. Technically as far as he knew at least.</p><p>He was right. I wasn’t a party person. But I thought about rejecting him and never being able to show my face to him again. He had coffee. He gave me Hunk’s food. He was friends with Hunk. Pidge was friends with Hunk. Even if I never came back here again, there is still a chance we would cross paths. Even just assuming by the fact that he works here, he probably went to Garrison College with me. I couldn’t leave him hanging like that.</p><p>I waited though. Maybe something in my chemistry homework would spark an epiphany of why I shouldn’t go.</p><p>As I finished my work and my time ran closer to its end, I packed up my things and stared at the cup. It was only half empty mostly because the sight of it made my stomach go in knots. I picked up my phone and opened the contacts. I started a new one, typing in “Blue” for the name and the number on my cup as the cell number. After saving it, I clicked to send a new message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’ll go with you, Blue.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It sent and then I looked over at the counter inside. Lance jumped a little at his notification and after looking at the screen, he glanced over to where I was sitting. He locked eye contact with me and his smile nearly broke the physics of the human face. I gave him a short wave and walked out the side gate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Name Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things just. got. interesting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ever going to actually come with me to get coffee?” I asked Pidge as we sat in the cafeteria.</p><p>“You know we have different class times. I don’t really have much time to get over there aside from my stop in the morning. You don’t want to meet me at like 5am, do you?” she said, waving a fry in the air.</p><p>“I guess not,” I said, picking at my salad. “You didn’t tell him you were friends with me, did you?”</p><p>“Who Lance?”</p><p>“Yeah. Who else?”</p><p>“I didn’t know we were talking about Lance. You could have been talking about mothman.”</p><p>“I guess, but I was talking about Lance.”</p><p>“It seems like that’s all we talk about now, but no I haven’t talked to him in a while.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” I said, getting quiet. I guess I was talking about him a lot. We weren’t even really friends. I thought about telling Pidge about the party, but I didn’t want to push it. I was just doing Lance a favor. Nothing more.</p><p>“I’ll pass it along to Hunk-- not to mention you-- if you want that,” she said.</p><p>“Thanks,” I said and started packing away my food.</p><p>“You’re leaving?”</p><p>“I’m not that hungry and I want to get the good easel first,” I said, standing up. “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“Okay. See you around,” she said, her voice quiet.</p><p>I wasn’t mad at Pidge. I was more upset at myself. I knew not to get my heart into things before I could trust it. I couldn’t be hurt like that again. I tried to get Lance out of my head. There was other more interesting things going on in my life, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><hr/><p>I was in his car. I was in <em>Lance’s</em> car. How did somewhere between ‘I need coffee’ and now did I suddenly make a friend? I didn’t make friends. I had Pidge and my brother. I didn’t need more than that. Now I was in this near stranger’s car listening to Drake. I guess Lance wasn’t much of a stranger.  We got along. We had our routine. This week was mostly quiet. Pidge was mad at me for running away at lunch and wasn’t talking to me. My afternoon break was always spent at the café. Lance started taking his lunch breaks when I was there, and it was nice talking to him. He made for easy conversation since he never shuts up. The only downside was that I spent less time working on homework and more time focusing on ‘Blue.’ I actually did technically have an assignment to do still, but here I was with Lance in his car going to a party.</p><p>Lance didn’t mention the party much all week. When I did bring it up, he seemed flustered and changed the subject quickly after we decided on travel arrangements.</p><p>He had however texted me earlier in the day asking about his choice of clothing. He kept saying he wanted to look ‘cool’ and when he picked me up at the café, he looked incredibly nervous. I tried not to bring it up during the car ride. Instead opting for lighter conversation topics like movies and video games.</p><p>When we actually got to the party, he stared at the house for a good solid minute after parking before I finally brought it up.</p><p>“You okay, dude?” I had to ask. The party looked big and loud, people spilling out from every entrance. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No,” he said quietly to his reflection. “I have to go.”</p><p>“Okay. Then let’s go.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” he said, taking a deep breath and opening his door. I got out and walked over to the driver’s side. He had the door open and his feet were on the pavement, but he still wasn’t standing.</p><p>“Whatever is holding you back is no big deal. You’ve got this. I’m here,” I said, holding out my hand. He looked up at me and those big blue eyes just stared at me with so much trust. He smiled a little and then took my hand.</p><p>“Yeah, okay. I’ve got this,” he said, his voice loud and confident again.</p><p>“There’s my Blue,” I smiled and followed him up to the house. The house was very large. Obviously, someone whose parents made a lot of money lived here and entrusted their kid with it for the weekend. Clearly, the kid let them down. However, that kid would definitely be popular next week. It’s great that these parties exist but they are always thrown by pretty shallow people.</p><p>I watched Lance easily snake his way around, finding the kitchen first. He reached for a couple of the red cups sitting on the counter and handed me one. <em>Beer</em>. I didn’t feel like drinking much but Lance immediately took a long sip.</p><p>“Okay, let’s do this,” he said over the loud music, his eyes focused on some point behind me.</p><p>“Do what?” I said back, leaning in closer so he could hear me.</p><p>“Oh right, I didn’t tell you the plan,” he said, his eyes looking mischievous. That made me worried.</p><p>“What plan?” I asked.</p><p>“My ex invited me tonight. I think they wanna get back together, but I need to act cool and unaffected, so I don’t fuck things up again. That’s why I wanted you here. To be kind of like my wingman,” he said, a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>Was he fucking kidding me? He was just using me? All those hours spent at the café chatting me up and inviting me to the party. I had spend hours trying to find the right thing to wear. Hell, I spent hours helping Lance pick out what to wear. Little did I know he was just too ashamed of his actual friends to bring them. Was he ashamed of Hunk? He's the nicest guy I have ever met. Hunk would have made a much better wingman than me. Maybe Hunk didn’t want to help him get back his ex. Then that would make me the second choice. Whatever the hell was going through Lance’s head made me furious.</p><p>“What?” I said, ready to yell and walk out on him.</p><p>“There she is,” he said and pulled me after him before I could even say anything.</p><p>“Hey Allura,” Lance said with the most overconfident smile. I stood by his side completely silent and shocked. Allura was just as confused and shocked as I was.</p><p>“How are you doing, girl?” he said, trying to make up for the silence. Her friend was standing just as awkward and confused as the two of us. “Hey, this is my friend, uh—”</p><p>Lance didn’t know my name.</p><p>Allura did.</p><p>“Keith,” she said and her friend looked up at Allura’s face.</p><p>“Keith?” Lance said, looking back at me.</p><p>“Keith?” I heard another loud voice call from the side. We all looked down at where the noise was coming from.</p><p>“Lance?” the same voice said. Pidge stood visibly confused for once in her life. Hunk loomed over her with a drink in his hand.</p><p>“Lance, buddy,” he said softer than anyone.</p><p>“You guys know each other?” Allura broke the name game.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Lance said, watching my face go red with anger. “We’re friends.”</p><p>“No, we aren’t,” I said, pushing past him and heading right for the front door. I dumped my cup in a bush littered with a few other red cups. I gave a loud grunt as I threw it and then found an empty space of curb to sit on. I pulled out my phone and immediately texted my brother.</p><p>
  <strong>Shiro, can you pick me up right now?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[You shared Current Location with Takashi.]</strong>
</p><p>He replied quickly with a confirmation and I gave a long sigh. Ten minutes into the party and I was already leaving. I placed my head in my hands and stared at the asphalt. Footsteps came close behind me and I hoped to God it wasn’t Lance.</p><p>“Keith,” I heard Pidge’s voice and looked up. “Mind if I sit?”</p><p>“It’s a free country,” I said and looked back to the ground.</p><p>“First, I’d like to apologize for being an ass all week.”</p><p>“No, it was my fault for storming off like that.”</p><p>“That was completely understandable. I’ve known Lance for a little while now and he is—well, he’s Lance.”</p><p>Trustable blue eyes. Brighter than the sun smile. Laugh that makes you want it to never end. Confidence that will persuade you to do just about anything. I thought we were friends. I guessed wrong. Friends wouldn’t lie and manipulate each other like that.</p><p>“Lance can persuade anyone to do just about anything,” she spoke my thoughts exactly. “I don’t know what he told you about Allura—”</p><p>Allura. Oh god. Her words on the phone rang in my ears. “That skinny guy.” Lance. “He was obsessed with you.” Yup, Lance. “Just make him think you like him and he’ll do all the work.” Oh god. Oh god. I was too worried about Lance manipulating me that I didn’t think about Allura manipulating Lance. He couldn’t let Allura use him like that just to get some preppy rich guy to notice her. My face spun back around towards the house.</p><p>“I have to go back,” I said, jumping to my feet. Pidge looked startled but the followed after me to find him. I ran through the house looking for that perfectly tan skin and white smile.</p><p>“Lance,” I started to call and ran face first into Hunk. “Hunk?”</p><p>“Keith. Looking for Lance?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I need to tell him something.”</p><p>“You can’t stop him. He’s too far gone. I already tried to talk to him,” he said, shaking his head.</p><p>“No this is important. He has to hear me,” I said, darting my eyes around looking for him again.</p><p>“Keith you can’t—”</p><p>“Lance,” I yelled, spotting him next to the girl with huge white hair. I pushed past Hunk and through the crowd.</p><p>“Lance,” I yelled again as I caught up to him. “Lance, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“No,” he said, crossing his arms and turning away from me.</p><p>“Lance, this is important,” I said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to face me.</p><p>“No. I don’t want to hear what you have to say,” he said, his voice low and firm.</p><p>“Lance, I know something y—"</p><p>“We aren’t friends,” he yelled back.</p><p>I stood back and watched him.</p><p>“Fine. Just let her fuck up your life. Not my problem,” I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. “I’m leaving. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Fine,” he yelled as I turned and walked back outside. I sat down on the curb again and kicked some rocks into the street.</p><p>“Keith,” I heard Pidge’s voice.</p><p>Just then, I saw Shiro’s car pull up.</p><p>“I’m leaving Pidge,” I said, opening the car door. I got inside and rolled down the window as she and Hunk approached.</p><p>“Keith, don’t go,” Pidge said.</p><p>“I have to. Just go back inside and enjoy the party,” I told her.</p><p>“Hey Shiro,” Pidge said sheepishly.</p><p>“Hey Pidge,” Shiro said quietly, clearly sensing the tension.</p><p>“Keith, we only came to stop him. Come back to our dorm. We can eat pizza and not let this night go to waste,” she offered.</p><p>“Pidge, for once, I don’t want to talk about him. I just want to be alone,” I said.</p><p>“Okay. Are we good though?” she said, her eyes wide and glossy. I could never be mad at that face.</p><p>“Of course we’re good. You’re not the idiot,” I said back with the tiniest semblance of a smile.</p><p>“Alright. Get home safe,” she said and waved as we drove off. I rolled up my window and leaned against the seat.</p><p>“I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about it?” Shiro said.</p><p>“You guessed right.”</p><p>“You didn’t fight with Pidge,” he said, thoughtfully.</p><p>“Not tonight.”</p><p>“Then it was someone else?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I said, my voice small and quiet.</p><p>“The person you came with maybe?”</p><p>I just groaned and turned to look out the window in response.</p><p>“Okay. We’ll talk when you’re ready.”</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>“I have to warn you before you get home,” he said and I looked at his reflection in the window. His cheeks were dark red. “Adam is at the house.”</p><p>“Adam?” I said, my head snapping back to look at him.</p><p>“We’re working things out,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Things are going really well actually. He made me dinner. We’ve been talking for a few weeks now.”</p><p>“You don’t want me to come home.”</p><p>“No, no. You don’t have to leave. I just figured since you don’t want to talk anyway, you wouldn’t mind if he stayed at least through dinner.”</p><p>“I’ll stay in my room,” I said, completely understanding his vibe.</p><p>“Thanks, bro,” he said and glanced over at me with a smile. “After he leaves, I promise I’m all yours.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” I said and leaned back over to the cold glass. It cooled down my cheeks from the heat of argument. We got back to the house and I waved to Adam as I went straight to my room. Shiro looked apologetic, but it was all on me. I was supposed to be gone. I ruined their night. Looking back, Shiro did seem too happy that I was going to a party. It was more than the usual “I’m glad you’re getting out of the house and making friends” vibe and more towards the “I’m glad you’re leaving so I can have my secret boyfriend over” vibe. Except he wasn’t much of a secret. He was practically family. Or he was. Man, was tonight the night everyone was getting back together with their exes?</p><p>On this occasion, it was definitely Shiro that was harsh and pushed Adam away. I had never stopped loving Adam. I was glad to see Shiro making the right decision. He couldn’t say the came for Lance. Allura was kindhearted underneath it all. She was just naïve. Thinking about it objectively, Lance was the same way. If only he would listen.</p><p>From all the energy I expended at the party and the need to keep as quiet as possible for Shiro, I ended up falling asleep with my clothes on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radio Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the next day dawned, I got up quietly and checked the couch for a body. The house was quiet and empty. I jumped in the shower and after getting changed into sweats, I decided to make some good old-fashioned Saturday Pancake Breakfast. It was good for me to be doing something physical with my hands. The minute I threw the bacon in the pan, Shiro’s snores silenced and his door opened a second later.</p><p>“Two homemade meals in a row? This boy is blessed,” he said with a goofy grin.</p><p>“You had a nice night I take it?”</p><p>“A great night,” he said, sitting at the counter with a shy smile.</p><p>“I’m really happy for you Shiro,” I said, looking at him.</p><p>“Thanks, little bro.”</p><p>“You know, Adam can come around more often even if I’m here.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will in time.”</p><p>“If you remember, I liked him, so don’t screw it up again,” I said, waving my spatula at him.</p><p>“I won’t. I promise. If you do, you can take my other arm,” he said, lifting his non-prosthetic arm.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him. The food finished one by one and Shiro brewed coffee to go with it. We each loaded up our plates and sat on the couch. I could tell Shiro was expecting me to talk about last night, so I turned the TV on and obviously stuffed my face with food. He got the hint and gave me some space while I ate.</p><p>The minute we both finished eating, however, he pounced. He shot the TV off and hid the remote behind him.</p><p>“Okay. Talk,” he said, facing me.</p><p>“There’s really nothing to say,” I said, obviously being stubborn. I really didn’t feel the need to talk about it.</p><p>“Does it have to do with your barista friend?”</p><p>“Lance,” I said, his name like salt on my tongue.</p><p>“Does it have to do with Lance?”</p><p>“And Allura.”</p><p>“Allura? That girl you work with?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Keith, you’re not giving me much of a story.”</p><p>“They used to date and Lance brought me to the party to help him win her back.”</p><p>“Okay, why is that bad? Do you—<em>like</em> Lance?”</p><p>“No, no,” I said, my voice coming out higher than I thought it would. “He—He didn’t tell me why he wanted me to go to the party. He used me to make him look cool or make her jealous or whatever. I’m not sure what was going through that thick skull of his.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s pretty crappy. Why don’t you want him with Allura?”</p><p>“Well, I also overheard Allura on the phone, and her friend convinced her to use her ex—which I’m assuming is Lance—to get the attention of this other guy.”</p><p>“Oh boy. Did you tell Lance?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t listen to me.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll calm down and you can explain it to him. You’re friends. He’s got to come around eventually.”</p><p>“That’s the thing. We aren’t friends. I thought we were or could have been, but apparently we aren’t. He’s just some guy that works at a coffee shop and I’m the guy he manipulated into a pawn for his scheme.”</p><p>“Keith, that’s not true.”</p><p>“It is true. I don’t need to worry about him anymore. We aren’t friends. I can just let this go and move on with my life.”</p><p>Apparently, I couldn’t.</p>
<hr/><p>Allura called out of both her weekend shift and I was thankful for that. Monday came and I went to the cafeteria on my break instead of Lion’s.</p><p>I tried to drown out the noise of everyone’s chattering with loud music, but I still couldn’t focus. All weekend I couldn’t keep my mind off the party. I never stopped being angry.</p><p>Someone came up behind me and slapped my headphones off.</p><p>“Stop ignoring my calls,” I heard Pidge yell. I could sense a few eyes looking our way. I turned the music off as she sat across from me. “I thought you said we were good.”</p><p>“We are. You just keep calling me while I'm at work.”</p><p>“Then call me back when you get home. Or text me for God’s sake.”</p><p>“Alright, sorry. I got a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what we need to talk about. Dude, what happened last weekend?”</p><p>“I just want to forget it.”</p><p>“Well we don’t all get what we want. Spill,” she said, her amber eyes digging furiously at me over the rim of her glasses.</p><p>“Lance didn’t exactly explain to me ahead of time that I would be part of his plan to get Allura back,” I said.</p><p>“Shit,” Pidge whispered, her head dropping down.</p><p>“And I work with Allura,” I said, and Pidge snapped back up.</p><p>“Coran’s radio princess is <em>Allura</em>?”</p><p>“The very same. And she was on the phone about a week ago talking about using her obsessive ex to win the attention of some other sucker.”</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” Pidge said, her voice sharp. “Hunk told me about Lance’s ex. That’s why we went to the party in the first place. Lance never said anything, but we found out from Matt and his never-ending supply of upper grad gossip that Allura invited Lance as her date.”</p><p>“Lance came with <em>me</em>. He invited me on Monday.”</p><p>“I’m calling Hunk,” Pidge said and dialed his number.</p><p>“Don’t you have class?”</p><p>“They can live without me. We need to recon before that idiot screws his life up again. He’s so emotional.”</p><p>It was funny. Lance was only in my life for a week and Pidge’s for only a month, but we already talked about him like we were all friends for years. He had that effect on people.</p><p>Pidge asked Hunk to come to the cafeteria ASAP. Thankfully, his culinary classes were close to the cafeteria and he had a short break. While we waited, Pidge went to get coffee and I put my homework away. I wasn’t getting any work done <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Drink,” Pidge said, handing me a cup.</p><p>“Thanks,” I said, reluctantly taking the free coffee. I took a sip and immediately recoiled. “This tastes like shit.”</p><p>“The unfortunate downside to not having Lion’s to escape to.”</p><p>I pushed the cup to the side and stared at the table. Just because Lance was an ass doesn’t mean I don’t deserve good coffee.</p><p>“It’s okay buddy. I miss it too,” Pidge said, taking a sip and frowning. I wasn’t going to let him ruin my friends’ hangout too.</p><p>“It’s not that.”</p><p>“What you miss Lance or something?”</p><p>I stayed perfectly still but heat started to rush to my face. <em>I did not miss him</em>, I told myself. I do not miss Lance. Lance was a jerk to me.</p><p>“Oh, Keith,” Pidge said, leaning back in her chair.</p><p>“Just because I like dudes doesn’t mean I am in love with every single guy I meet,” I snapped at her.</p><p>“Woah, dude. I didn’t—”</p><p>“I’m friends with Hunk and I’m not in love with him,” I said slightly louder than I intended.</p><p>“Um, hi,” Hunk said and we both turned to look his way. “Weird timing. Sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. We were just—” Pidge tried to say but I cut her off.</p><p>“I need real coffee,” I said and stormed off.</p><p>“Keith, wait,” Pidge said, and I could hear two pairs of feet chasing after me.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Hunk asked breathlessly as we all scampered across campus.</p><p>“Lance kind of used Keith to make Allura jealous, but Keith didn’t know,” Pidge started to explain, the story making me madder the more times I had to hear it.</p><p>“But I thought Allura invited Lance. He didn’t need to win her over.”</p><p>“Lance thought otherwise I guess since he invited Keith after Allura asked him.”</p><p>“Wait, Lance brought a date to his date?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a date,” I yelled from ahead of them. My pace quickened.</p><p>“Keith knows Allura. Apparently, she is just using Lance <em>again</em> to win the attention of some other guy. Girls are so shallow,” Pidge added.</p><p>“Pidge, you’re a girl,” Hunk said, and I know Pidge’s only response to that statement was to flip the other person off. Judging my Hunk’s soft gasp, that’s exactly what happened.</p><p>“Man, Allura just gets worse every time she comes back into our lives,” Hunk said. Again it goes, talking as if Lance has been in mine and Pidge’s lives for years. I wish I could just forget him all together but as long as Hunk was around so was Lance. I liked Hunk so I didn’t want to get rid of him. Unlike Lance, I was actually <em>friends</em> with Hunk.</p><p>My mind kept running as I got closer to Lion’s Coffee. I reached for the door and then stopped abruptly, Pidge and Hunk nearly slamming into me.</p><p>“Is there a plan here?” Hunk asked.</p><p>“Don’t think so. Keith is more of a do first, think later kind of a guy.”</p><p>I turned to glare at her.</p><p>“What? You are!”</p><p>“How do we know he’s even working now?”</p><p>“He’s always working during Keith’s break. This is when he comes,” Pidge explained.</p><p>Hunk had a point. We didn’t know for sure if Lance was even here.</p><p>“I’m here for coffee. Laying it on Lance is just a bonus,” I told them.</p><p>“Then go inside,” Pidge said, a mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>I moved my hand to the doorknob. My palms were sweaty, but I pushed through. I heard the familiar chime and I was totally prepared to yell at him, but the register was manned by a short blonde girl. I looked around and didn’t see him anywhere.</p><p>“See, no Lance,” Hunk said and then I spotted him at a table outside nearly hidden by a bush. We started to walk towards him, but as the table came more into view, we all saw that familiar white hair. All of us stopped as we watched Lance talking a mile a minute and making Allura laugh. Lance turned and spotted us through the window. He smirked and turned back to her. He said something, she laughed, and he leaned over to grab her hand.</p><p>“Get me a coffee,” I said to Pidge and stormed back out. I paced in front of the café and eventually Pidge and Hunk came out with one coffee each.</p><p>“Hey, what about my coffee?”</p><p>“No coffee for jealous boys,” she said, and I could physically see that mischievous twinkle in her eye.</p><p>“I am not jealous,” I spat, and they started walking back to campus.</p><p>“Hunk,” I pleaded, following after them.</p><p>“I swore an oath,” he said. Pidge was evil. Evil, I tell you. I was not jealous. What would I have to be jealous of? I didn’t like Lance. In this or any situation, I didn’t like Allura. There was nothing to be jealous of. I was only upset that he was flaunting his defiance in my face. Right?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The one! The only! Mothman!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Precious Heith time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Halloween,” Pidge said, standing on the table. The lights were out, and she held a flashlight under her chin.</p><p>“What are we doing here again?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“Isn’t it only the first of October?” I heard Adam whisper to him.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, it is,” Matt said, leaning over with a grin covered in plastic vampire teeth.</p><p>“We have for your viewing pleasure a vampire movie marathon featuring all 8 Bela Lagosi Dracula movies and if you are hardcore night owls like my bestest crew over here, you get to honor the tradition with a grand finale never before seen home documentary featuring the one—the only—mothman!” she announced with great excitement, her voice booming through the living room.</p><p>“No way,” Matt said, his mouth open so wide the vampire teeth fell into his lap.</p><p>“Gross dude,” I said, pushing him further away from me.</p><p>“Cookies!” Hunk said sweetly as he came out of the kitchen, turning on the light.</p><p>“Hunk,” Pidge whined. “You ruined my vibe.”</p><p>“They’re bat cookies,” Hunk said. I could tell he wasn’t the biggest fan of this holiday but was happy to be included. He told us he invited Lance, but he hasn't been talking to anyone but Allura the last few weeks.</p><p>I had bravely moved past my anger, throwing myself into an art project I had due. Apparently, anger was a great fuel for productivity. I finished as much schoolwork as I could and even worked extra shifts during the week. Allura was there most of the time, but she kept quieter than ever. There was no more teasing each other and there was no more long phone calls with her friends while I was in the room. I actually had a chance to clean out every shelf and dust all the old albums in the back room while she worked with Coran in the front. I was glad we were at least agreeing that silence was the best option.</p><p>My other friends, however, didn’t want to stop talking about it. They still brought up Lance nearly every day. I wasn’t mad at them, but I avoided it as best I could. This was the first night in a long time I actually was spending more than a few hours with them.</p><p>“Let me help,” I said, getting up to grab the trays of snacks Hunk made to the coffee table. Everything was themed and there was even a dispenser full of hot cider. This was by far the nicest spread we’ve had for this event ever. Everyone appreciated Hunk’s addition to the group.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Food is all here. Thank you, Hunk. Now, time for the movie,” Pidge said, shutting the lights off before we could even get settled again. She squished herself between Matt and I. The movies were nothing new to me so I mostly zoned out. I could tell Hunk was getting uncomfortable when the “scary” parts came on because he would take those moments to fill his plate with snacks or would get up to clear plates despite Pidge’s protests.</p><p>Soon one by one everyone started to fall asleep. By three in the morning, it was only Hunk, Pidge, and I awake. Shiro was curled up like a baby in Adam’s arms. Despite the arguments, they both knew they needed each other. Their cuteness was offset by the contrast of a snoring, drooling Matt sprawled out on the floor beside them. They were getting too old for these late-night movie nights and I promised myself I would make fun of them thoroughly later. Pidge quietly congratulated those of us who stayed awake and proceeded to put her mysterious mothman documentary into the PlayStation. Hunk sat on the opposite side of the couch from Shiro and Adam, clutching a bag of fresh garlic.</p><p>“Don’t worry, buddy. No more vampires for the night,” I said to him, leaning my head back on his knee. He set the bag aside and slid down next to me.</p><p>“Mothman, right?” he asked, looking at me.</p><p>“Yeah, mothman. You know it?”</p><p>“Not really. Lance mentioned him a little while ago.”</p><p>I turned my eyes to the carpet as soon as I heard his name.</p><p>“Oh—” Hunk went to say, but then Pidge climbed over us with her small bony limbs and took Hunk’s place on the couch.</p><p>“You snooze you lose,” she said to Hunk, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>The movie played but the only thought I could think about was Lance. Why would he mention mothman? When I briefly mentioned it a few weeks ago, he didn’t seem to recognize the name at all.</p><p>About halfway through the movie, we heard sudden snores from behind us. Pidge had totally knocked out, her head leaning over the armrest and her feet were curled up against Shiro’s thigh.</p><p>“Oh, I am so teasing her tomorrow,” I whispered and chuckled a little.</p><p>Hunk opened the drawer to the coffee table and pulled out two green Crayola markers.</p><p>“Shall we?” Hunk said with a smirk.</p><p>“Hunk, you’re a genius.”</p><p>“It was actually Pidge’s plan for when you fell asleep, but I guess you’re stronger than her.”</p><p>“Of course I am,” I said with a proud toothy grin.</p><p>We proceeded to draw all sorts of things very softly on her face. Moustache and goatee. Dick on the forehead. “Katie is adorable” across the cheeks. We smiled proudly at our work and quietly put away the pens.</p><p>“Wanna sleep in a real bed?” Hunk asked.</p><p>“I can try,” I said, standing up after him.</p><p>“Pidge would double kill me if I stepped in her room, but my bed is big enough for us both if you don’t mind,” he said, leading me to his room.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“And I don’t even have to worry because you already made it very clear that you aren’t in love with me,” he said with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry about that. That wasn’t what I meant.”</p><p>“I know what you meant. Don’t worry about it. I’m already taken anyway.”</p><p>“Shay, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a goofy grin that I so often saw on Shiro when he was with Adam.</p><p>“How come she didn’t come tonight?” I asked as he pulled down the covers.</p><p>“She had to work late. I didn’t know it was a holiday until like two days ago,” he said and we both settled in. It was so easy to become close friends with Hunk. He was very trustworthy.</p><p>“Too bad. I would have liked to meet her.”</p><p>“One of these days,” he said. “Night, Keith.”</p><p>“Night, Hunk.”</p><p>The only way I could describe Hunk’s room was “soft.” He had a lot of pillows and blankets on his bed, there was a large rug on the floor, and his closet was wide open to reveal many sweaters and warm-colored clothes. I wouldn’t imagine anything less, but even in all that comfort, I still couldn’t sleep. Hunk was also tossing and turning and when I finally braved to look at him, his eyes were open and fixated on the ceiling.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” I whispered and he looked over at me in shock.</p><p>“I miss him,” he said, his eyes moving back to the ceiling.</p><p>“This stays between us, but me too,” I said, and he quickly rolled over to face me.</p><p>“I thought you just missed the coffee,” he said and a smirk grew high on his face.</p><p>“Shut up. You’re sounding like Pidge.”</p><p>“Pidge <em>is</em> the genius,” he said.</p><p>“I just haven’t made new friends in a long time and he was just— I enjoyed talking to him. Or rather, listening to him talk.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hunk said, chuckling. “Someone needs to learn how to shut that boy up. I know what you mean, though. It feels quiet without him.”</p><p>“Yes. Too quiet,” I said. “Can I ask? Was he like this the last time?”</p><p>“No,” Hunk said simply. “But neither was Allura.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, Allura used to be really nice and she would hang out with us, just as friends at first. Lance was obsessed with her and one day she gave in. She didn’t change much until she started hanging out with those girls. Then she was meaner to him. Possessive. Lance didn’t mind of course. He was so in love with her. Then she started working at that radio station and started distancing herself. Lance hadn’t heard from her in weeks and then suddenly he got a text from Nyma saying that Allura was drunk at some party, calling out for Lance.</p><p>“Lance didn’t go to the party hoping that everything would go back to normal, but he was concerned and wanted to make sure she was okay. He panicked and I drove him to the party. When we got there, Lance found Allura in the middle of the living room hardcore making out with some guy.”</p><p>“Oh,” I said with genuine shock.</p><p>“She didn’t even give him the decency to apologize. She looked at him, saying nothing, and then Lance left. She never contacted him, and he never contacted her, until now. She really hurt him. He was down for weeks. I was totally angry at her when she chased him down again.”</p><p>“Was?”</p><p>“At first, I thought it was just her manipulating him, but I realized he was too smart for that. He told me he knew she was manipulating him, but he didn’t care.”</p><p>“He doesn’t care?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I wish I could just talk to him.”</p><p>“You’re not talking to him at all?”</p><p>“He hasn’t returned any of my calls since Monday. I stopped trying after a while until I invited him for tonight. I hope he’s okay.”</p><p>“Me too,” I said and neither of us slept through the night. I really wanted to let this all go, but something was stopping me. Lance and I became faster friends than I realized.</p><p>I couldn’t get that image out of my head, though, of him sitting at the café with Allura. He had to have known I might have shown up at that time. Even if he didn’t, he looked right at me and proceeded to get closer to Allura. Would he have done that if it was just Pidge and Hunk? Or was he doing it specifically to me? He probably hates me now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>